


The Other Twin

by marvelwlw



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Oliver’s twin sister and he has always been overprotective of you due to him being six minutes older than you. Unknown to him, who just got back from the island, you have started to fall in love with Laurel even though she’s your twin brothers ex.





	The Other Twin

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

You loved your twin brother, you really did. Even if he was very overprotective of you. Even though you were twins he always would say that he was the older brother. Which was true but only by six minutes. And the day he came home from island was a day you had been wishing for. Even though your father didn’t come back with him. 

But there was something he didn’t know. You had fallen in love with Laurel Lance. You knew you shouldn’t have because she was Oliver’s ex but you couldn’t help it. What you didn’t know was that she had fallen in love with you too.

You and Laurel were always close but after you thought you brother was dead you both just got so much closer. She was there for you as you were there for her since she lost her sister as well. 

But once Oliver got back you just knew he would try to get back with Laurel and you couldn’t deal with that pain. So you started avoiding her. It was hard because all you wanted to do was spend time with her.

xxxxx

You had taken Thea out for some lunch when you had saw Laurel. You had tried to act like you didn’t see her but she saw you and ran over to you and Thea.

“Hey, (Y/N)!” She smiled. And when she did, you couldn’t help but smile back. “I was about to text you, how about we hang out tonight? Watch a movie?” 

All you wanted to do was say yes but you couldn’t. You knew you didn’t stand a chance with her compared to your brother. “I’m sorry, I can’t tonight. Thea and I have to go. See you around.” 

Once you and Thea got into your car and started driving, you let out a sigh. You hated doing that. But it needed to be done.

Laurel frowned, you had been avoiding her a lot lately. She had no idea what happened, she was so confused and hurt. She needed to know what happened.

Thea watched you as you drove her back home. “Okay, what was that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You focused on driving. 

“Come on, you and Laurel have hung out at any chance you both got. You pretty much have heart eyes whenever she walks into a room and now you don’t want to hang out with her?” She crossed her arms over her chest. “What’s going on with you?”

“Not now, Thea. Please.” Your knuckles turned white as you gripped the steering wheel.

xxxxx

You let out a sigh as you got comfortable on the couch in your apartment. Grabbing the TV remote, you turned on your favorite show. About ten minutes later there was a knock on your door. 

Looking over at the door, you raised an eyebrow. Who could that be? You weren’t expecting anyone to come over. You got up and walked over to the door and opened it. 

As soon as you saw Laurel you froze. Well shit, there was no way for you to get out of this. Looking away from her, you let her in. 

“Did I do something wrong for you to avoid me like you have been? If I did, what did I do, (Y/N)?” Laurel crossed her arms over her chest.

You finally looked up at her, you could see the hurt in her eyes and it hurt you knowing that you caused this. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” You walked past her and back into your living room so you could pause the show you were watching.

“I obviously have done something.” She follows you and is now standing in front of you. You knew she wouldn’t let this go until she got the truth.

You groaned and ran a hand through your hair. “It wasn’t your fault, it’s mine alright!”

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m in love with you, Laurel! You and Oli used to date, I’m nothing compared to him!” You sat down on the couch, you put your head in your hands.

Laurel knelt down in front of you, she took your hands away from your face. She placed a hand on your cheek, pulling you into a passionate kiss. When you felt her lips on yours, you instantly kissed her back.

“I’m in love with you too.” She said once she pulled away from the kiss. She sits next to you.

You wrap your arms around her, pulling her into your lap. Laurel straddled you, she wraps her arms around your neck and captures your lips in another passionate kiss.

xxxxx

A month after you and Laurel started dating, you both kept it from your brother. But you needed to tell him. Which Laurel understood, she was going to be by your side the entire time.

So you invited Oliver over to your apartment for dinner. Laurel was already there with you, helping you prepare for dinner.

“It’s going to be just fine, babe.” She wrapped her arms around your waist from behind as you finished making dinner.

“I really hope so…” You whispered to yourself as you leaned into her embrace. Suddenly there was a knock on your door. “He’s here early.” You gave Laurel a quick kiss before going to open the door.

You opened the door to reveal Oliver standing there with a bouquet of your favorite flowers. He smiled and handed them to you. “These are for my lovely sister.”

“Oli.” You took the flowers from him. “You didn’t have to get these.”

He walked into your apartment before pulling you into a hug. “I know, but I wanted to.” He pulled away from the hug and walked to the kitchen table and that was when he saw Laurel. “Laurel? What are you doing here?”

“I invited her to dinner. Is that okay?” You smiled at him as you went to go get a vase for the flowers.

“Of course.” He nods.

Once the three of you started eating dinner, Oliver could tell there was something more to this dinner than just you wanting to spend time with him. 

He looked at you and gave you a small smile. “What’s going on, (Y/N)? Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

You looked over a Laurel, who was sitting next to you. She sent you a loving smile before nodding. You looked back at your brother. “There’s something that I need to tell you.” You took a deep breath before you took Laurel’s hand in yours. “Laurel and I are dating.”

Oliver looked between the two of you with a shocked look on his face. He definitely wasn’t expecting that. Once the shock wore off, he smiled. “That’s great!”

“Wait, you’re not mad?” Your eyes widened.

He tilts his head slightly. “Why would I be mad? All I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy.” He looks over at your girlfriend. “But if you hurt my little sister-”

“Little sister? We’re the same age, Oliver!” You glared at him.

“I’m six minutes older.” He had a smug grin on his face.

You just groaned and rest your head on Laurel’s shoulder. She just laughed and kissed the top of your head. Even though Oliver was being annoying, you were still happy he wasn’t mad that you were dating Laurel.


End file.
